


Charge me into a wall

by MySnakeAteMe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All the Smut Tags, Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Smut, You Decide, fucking gay shit, more gay shit, slight non/con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnakeAteMe/pseuds/MySnakeAteMe
Summary: Ever wondered if there was a very erotic fic for that wonderful meme of charging into an unsuspecting victim hardly into a wall? well now there is kinda that.





	Charge me into a wall

Falling was an unsatisfactory feeling at best. It felt as though the ground was coming at you so fast you were just gonna be punched in the face by an inanimate object and suffer a ridiculed pain and annoyance at your inability to walk. It felt shit, to simply put it. But, being caught was like a saint given miracle that still had that sting of failed common sense.

Being caught in strong, German arms that could break you so easily almost made up for that feeling. Those thick muscles cascading the soldier in a heap of flesh that burned to the touch and made Jack feel so safe, and so warm. Reinhardt was so enticing, head bending down and rubbing a top of blonde hair with gruff greyish prickles. Cologne that was strong, reeking of crisp waters and a minty background. So prominent, so alluring in all ways that could be considered illegal in most cases. Jack was moved like a rag doll, pressed against a wall; kept into place by a patriotic German fighter.

"Mein licht, meine seele." Intoxicating words that made the shorter man shudder, used to their phrase from countless memorial times; jack struggled at their meaning.

Arms held tightly above the commander's head to castigate the mentioned action. Reinhardt inhaling deeply into golden locks, trying to wrap his head against the sultry smell of pristine soap and harsh cherries. One scarred hand full of callouses a plenty reaching to hips rutting back into a hard organ. Whimpers and pleads asking to stop, asking to start, contradicting and making Jack's reasoning so invalid. The engineer complied, rubbing his hard-on into a plush behind that made angels seem to whisper I his ears, telling his wrong doings that felt so right. Harsh growls that bore deep into the soldier's being, arousing every part of his body until strangled moans were coming after each thrust of camouflaged hips.

"K-kiss me." Rein always complied to his commander to give him some sort of dominance in the obvious German controlled relationship.

Bending down, he kissed the cleft right above the submissive's mouth, leaving small praises here and there. The mewls given in return were so rousing to the large knight. A smooch to both sides of Jack's mouth before delving into a velvet soft mouth: tongue first. The clash of their hips speeding up, Reinhardt doing all the work. Thrust that pushed the blonde against the crème colored walls, thrust that made the soldier go crazy and mind hazy from ecstasy. A wet spot forming in front of both of their pants, hickeys placed on the collar of the much younger man. A rush of emotions before they both came undone, quite literally.

"Ill see you later, love." The lion of a person said, backing away leaving strings of saliva fall and leave a physically exhausted Jack Morrison wait. Mind reeling with sex induced craze and how he's gonna hide a huge dent in the wall from their sexcapades.

If this was some sort of video game, he was sure this act would have killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna play a game with me or something? Hit me up at UpOwlNite#1332 <3


End file.
